The Crystal
by rublot
Summary: Freak snow and legend of a powerful crystal will Elsa got to the bottom of this mystery?
1. Chapter 1

Magic something so powerful that people would do anything to get it but what about those whose have Magic and use it for Magic anything is possible with Magic darkness will rise...

We begin our story in the magical kingdom of Arendelle a place where Magic lives in the form of Queen Elsa. It was a summers day and Elsa was in the castle gardens enjoying some ice cold lemonade,Anna was in the pool with Kristoft and Olaf was playing with Sven. All of a sudden it started to snow! "Elsa what are you doing?!"Asked Anna

It's not me I'm enjoying the sunny weather!"Replied Elsa

The sky was white with cloud and snow covered the entire garden they all rushed inside in despair.

Elsa was in her room alone wondering what or who could of done this after all she was the only one who had the power of magic didn't she? She ran down to the castle library where she was sure she could find answers. So she knew it was snowing in summer but didn't know what caused it so she looked in the Myths section. Ahah she found a book called Weather and looked at the contents:

Rain

Lightning

Wind

Snow

She looked in snow in found a paragraph about freak snow. "The Snow is Magic controlled by the crystal control a weather and you control the crystal."

Elsa had no idea what this meant!What was The Crystal and how can you control a weather?...

Thank you for reading this is my first FF I hoped you enjoyed more to come soon!


	2. An Old Foe

1 week from where we left off.

Elsa had been researching for ages but yet she couldn't find anything about a crystal she contacted the other Kingdoms but they said they knew nothing! Knock Knock! "Elsa I might know something about the crystal!"Said Anna "What?"Replied Elsa? "Remember when we were little and Mother told us the story of The Cave Of Four!? She said a magical crystal was in there and that the crystal could be used to change the weather!" "Prepare me a horse I'm going to find The Cave Of Four!

Elsa was on a white horse with a map of the kingdom, The Cave Of Four was supposed to be North of Arendelle but nobody knew for sure. Elsa headed of into the darkness unsure of what lay ahead. After riding for about 20 minutes she came across a cave that she presumed was The Cave Of Four she tied her horse to a rock and ventured into the cave...

The cave was dark but using blue fire she was able to see as she entered the Heart of the Cave she saw a figure with their back from her. " Well well well if it isn't Queen Elsa it's me Hans you spoilt my plan to become ruler of Arendelle but now... Guards hold her in place!Shouted Hans

Two guards held Elsa in place she was unable to move! "You won't get away with this Hans I will stop you!Said Elsa. "Oh I already have gotten away with it your blood is full of magic and when it is applied on to The Crystal It will snow I found some blood left over from our last battle and it was enough to start the storm. Now I need more and I will get it from you!" One of the guards held a knife to her throat ready to take her blood and her life...


	3. A Twist In The Tale

"Please Hans don't do this!"Sobbed Elsa. "Elsa you can't stop me now my plan is almost complete!Guards kill her!"Demeaned Hans. "STOP!" A woman with dark skin, brown hair and a leaf dress entered the cave. She thrusted her arms forward and a mighty gust of wind entered the Cave and the guards and Hans were pushed backwards."Elsa get out the cave we need to go!" Said the woman. Elsa and the woman ran out the cave."I'm Brew, Queen Of Wind my senses told me you were in take me to your kingdom." Asked Brew. Elsa got on her horse when something strange happened. Leafs swirled all around Elsa and Brew and they were swept up into the sky! Elsa was amazed by Brews' awesome power she didn't know there were others like her she now wasn't alone!

Elsa and Brew arrived in Arendelle safety and Anna and Olaf were waiting for them."Olaf,Anna this is Brew she is the Queen Of Wind. Hans tried to kill me and she saved me!"Explained Elsa. "Hello everyone I have come to help your kingdom, Hans has an evil plan that could destroy us all!"Brew and Olaf had so many questions but little time."Ok Brew how can we help you?Asked Anna."Well I need to know everything about I need to inform my kingdom that I will be absent for a while."Replied Brew.

The Southern Isles

Hans sat on his had failed. "Prince Hans you have a visitor."Shouted a guard. The doors opened and someone in a black cloak walked in. "Prince Hans I see that your are, well you are frustrated.I can change all that. Just give me one thing."Inquired the cloaked figure."What? Anything!Exclaimed Hans. " All I need is one thing."

"What anything!"

"I need Anna."


End file.
